Secrets and Scars
by FrostedChanges
Summary: Merlin has grown used to keeping his secrets, so what happens when Arthur and the knights discover just how many secrets he has. Reveal!Merlin Rated T for possible future
1. Chapter 1

**High guys! This is my first Merlin story! So any tips or pointers would be really nice! Anyway, sadly I do not own Merlin or any of its characters, but I hope you enjoy anyway.**

 ********Line break********

Merlin walked into his room groaning and rubbing his back. "Royal Prat." He muttered to himself as he dropped onto his bed. Since Gaius, was out helping a town on the outskirts of Camelot, Merlin's duties had more than doubled.

He pulled his shirt and boots off still muttering to himself about useless kings and how he wished he could simply turn Arthur into a toad. But no sooner did his head hit the pillow, was he out cold for the night.

*******Line Break*******

The next morning Arthur paced his room angrily, Merlin was late with his breakfast, again. And after his less than worthwhile performance yesterday, Arthur was not in a good mood.

After waiting more than an hour he stormed off towards Gaius's chambers to give his useless servant a piece of his mind.

Having seen the kings face as he passed, a small group of knights followed him, they were best known as 'The Knights of the Round Table'. Gwaine easily falling into step with the king asked "What? Didn't get enough beauty sleep princess?" He inquired wearing his trade mark smirk.

"No Gwaine, I actually over slept because my useless servant didn't wake me. Now I am going get him." Arthur said firmly not leaving any room for questioning from the other knights.

Gwaine fell back beside Lancelot and Leon "well, this oughta be good." He said nudging Lance "I bet you five gold pieces it's the princess who leaves with his tail between his legs."

Lancelot rolled his eyes but smiled slightly "I'm not condoning your gambling habits Gwaine." He said, though having no doubt Merlin would not be the one feeling guilty come the end of this.

They reached Gaius's chambers soon enough and walked through the door without a second thought. Arthur marched up the stairs to Merlin's room the Knights following close behind him. Inside the room Merlin was sound asleep half on the bed half off, snoring softly. But it wasn't how they found Merlin that stopped them in their tracks.

As Merlin had peeled off his shirt the night before, his chest and arms that were littered with scars was bared off to the king and his loyal knights. "Merlin!?" The king shouted rousing Merlin rather rudely.

Merlin jumped and shuffled from the bed "Arthur?" He asked confused before a form of realization struck him "did I sleep late?" He asked.

No one answered him for a second as they all just stared. Finally Gwaine spoke in a soft voice very uncommon for him "Merlin, mate, what happened?" He asked.

Merlin tilted his head in slight confusion then looked down wondering what everyone was staring at. After a second of staring wide eyed at his chest Merlin let out a manly (read girly) squeak and grabbed his shirt from the floor.

Before he could put it on Arthur grabbed his wrist firmly. "Explain. Now." He said glaring daggers at the boy.

Merlin sighed and looked down knowing there was no getting out of this one. "Can I at least dress first?" He asked stubbornly "besides, shouldn't we get the whole table in order for this one?"

Arthur nodded curtly "you have one hour." He said before turning and marching from the room ordering the knights to follow.

******Line Break*****

An hour later as promised Merlin sat nervously in his seat at the round table. While Gwaine, Lancelot, and Leon looked at him concerned, Percival and Elyan though, they looked confused about why they were meeting. Once everyone had settled in Arthur stood, "it has come to my attention this morning that Merlin here has been keeping secrets from us." He said looking around at the Knights and his wife Gwen. "How he has kept this hidden I don't know since we all know he is a terrible liar." Arthur further explain not knowing the flash of hurt and anger in his servants eyes. "I gathered you all here so we can find out just what Merlin is hiding from us." He explained before he turned a firm gaze to Merlin. "Shirt off, now."

Merlin sighed but complied wincing at the gasps from those who hadn't already seen. "What would you like to know sire." He said sarcastically shooting Arthur a sideways glance.

"Everything." Arthur answered "Starting from the beginning."

Merlin sighed and shifted slightly "Well, I guess we start with something non scar related." He looked down and mumbled something quickly under his breath.

"Merlin..." Gwen said softly "we can't hear you when you talk like that."

Merlin shot her a sad look and nodded before repeating louder, and clearer this time, "I... I have magic." He told them softly, just loud enough for them to hear. He expected a lot what he didn't expect though. Was to hear swords being drawn and to be pushed protectively behind Lancelot.

"You what!?" Arthur seethed moving closer to the pair "stand aside Lancelot, I want to see the traitor."

"I'm not a traitor!" Merlin said quickly his eyes wide with fear and unshed tears "I was born with magic!" He said looking around at those he called his friends.

"That's impossible! Magic must be learned by someone willing to corrupt themselves for the sake of their desires!" Arthur spat glaring daggers at Lancelot who refused to move.

"Sire..." Percival said slowly lowering his sword, "there is legend... a Druid legend, that a powerful man would be born with magic... he would protect the once and future king, and unite the kingdoms of Albion."

"Do you... do you believe this myth true?" Arthur asked lowering his sword slowly. In return he just got a firm nod from the gentle giant, "and the rest of you?" He asked

"Since I was healed by the Druids, my feelings of magic have changed." Leon said firmly "and Merlin is well... Merlin." He lowered his sword and sat down.

Gwaine smirked "I have some plans for you Merlin." He said sitting down "I'd never harm my best friend anyway."

Elyan didn't speak as he sat keeping firm eyes on Merlin. He wouldn't say he didn't trust him, as he didn't know what to think. He would decide later.

Gwen for one stood up. "I trust Merlin with my life." She said as she moved closer to Merlin, though she ended up just stepping back as Merlin flinched.

"Fine Merlin." Arthur said sitting beside his wife "once you're done explaining, we'll decide what to do about this." He said leaving no room for debate.

Lancelot glanced at Merlin only sitting back down when the raven haired boy nodded. Merlin however didn't sit. "Now that you know that, I suppose I should start from the beginning." He whispered not meeting the eyes of anyone at the table. "As I said before I was born with magic. I could move objects before I could speak. Yet knowing what fate had decided for me, my mother loved me anyway." He whispered a small smile gracing his lips.

"Though it was not there when I was born, Uther's hatred of magic soon spread to my village, and since I was already the village bastard, my mother tired endlessly to keep my secret hidden. The first scars came when I was about eleven, my friend Will and I went off into the woods, and as you know, my luck isn't great. We were captured by bandits, since we weren't in Uther's kingdom, they instantly strapped magic blocking cuffs on us. Seeing as I was born with magic, it had a worse effect on me than it would on most.

I was weakening quickly as we waited for help to come, and every bit of magic I could reach was used protecting Will. By the end, my magic build up had gotten so bad I was scratching layers off my skin, by the time help arrived, I almost bled out. From then on everyone in the village believed me some kind of monster, and for a long while. I did too." Merlin whispered looking away from the table as he finished his tale.

Gwen with tears in her eyes rushed into Merlin's arms holding him tightly "a monster would have never protected his friend at the risk of their own life Merlin." She whispered.

A soft smile graced his lips as he hugged her back gently "thank you Gwen." He whispered. He went on to explain why he came to Camelot and how he got most of the scars protecting Arthur, and how others were just from him being a general klutz.

When his story ended Arthur stood, "What about this one Merlin?" He asked pointing to a scar on Merlin's chest just above his stomach. It was a long thin pink scar that stretched almost around his side.

Merlin stiffened at the mention "it was nothing, really." He said trying to grab his shirt quickly, only to be stopped once again by Arthur.

"Now Merlin, no more secrets." He said firmly.

Gwen chewed her lip for a second before saying, "I think I know how he got that one." She whispered. All eyes turned to her expectantly, except Merlin's, who's begged her not to say.

"Continue please Gwen." Arthur said still not letting Merlin go.

"When... when we were traveling with Lamia. The knights were rough on Merlin as we all know. But they hurt Merlin rather bad, well Leon did. He drew his sword as Gwaine shoved Merlin, and when he cut him. He laughed." Gwen said looking down not willing to face the guilt ridden faces of the knights.

"It was... it was a long time ago. I've long since forgiven." Merlin said softly gently pulling away from Arthur and putting his shirt on. "Now if you'll excuse me I have chores to do." He said slipping from the room before anyone could say anything.

Arthur watched him go before whispering "what else are hiding from me Merlin?"

 *********Line Break*********

 **So yeah! Let me know if I should continue this story! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**With much regret I have to say, I don't own Merlin or any of its characters. Though I would gladly take them all in change the ending and love them all unconditionally.**_

 ********Line Break********

It had been a few days since Arthur and the Knights had sat Merlin down and tell his secrets, well most of his secrets. Merlin wouldn't say he was trying to avoid everyone... But he was trying to avoid everyone. It didn't help that he was already in a bad mood. It was his sixteenth birthday, not that the others needed to know he was that young.

It was going great too till someone threw a sack over his head while he was collecting herbs and threw them over their shoulder. He yelled and struggled only relaxing slightly when he heard Gwaines familiar laugh.

He let out a grunt when he was dropped unceremoniously onto the ground, though he was thankful when the bag was pulled from his head. He really couldn't say he was happy seeing the grinning faces of his friends the Knights and the king.

"Congratulations Merlin we're going hunting." Arthur said smirking and pulling Merlin to his feet.

"Should I be happy about this?" Merlin asked wearily as he looked over the group.

"Of course you should, and even better, we've already packed everything." Gwaine said with a laugh and handing Merlin the reigns to his horse.

Merlin rolled his eyes, but climbed onto his horse. "Let's just get this over with." Though it was improper he led the group out the gate toward the woods only slowing with Arthur commanded him to do so.

He fell back close to the middle but more toward the back. He dodged the worried questions and light hearted jabs. When they reached a spot to stop for the night, Merlin started setting up camp.

Though he was still weary about them being there, he did use magic from time to time. None of them seemed to notice till he used it to light the fire. He heard a few gasps and saw Leon reach toward his sword, Elyan stepped away, and Arthur tensed up where he sat.

Merlin stood slowly looking slightly like a scared puppy before anger swept across his face "Really... this is. This is what you do? Now? Today?" He asked anger flooding his words.

Gwaine stood and Lancelot moved closer but Merlin backed away "Do you think I wanted this?! I was born the monster parents tell their children about at night! I'm only sixteen!" Merlin yelled unable to help the hot tears sliding down his face as his chest tightened.

Before anyone could speak Merlin turn and ran into the dark woods. Between his choked sobs and lack of sight, he never saw the bandits creeping up until his world went black.

 *******Line Break*******

At the camp everyone froze wide eyed. No one had seen Merlin lose control like that. Gwaine was first to recover turning and glaring at Arthur, Elyan, and Leon.

"What is wrong with you?! He's our friend! Magic or not he is Merlin!" Gwaine yelled fury running deep through him.

Lancelot turned to face his fellow Knights slowly "Did... Did any of you know Merlin was so young?" He asked concerned. They all shook their heads slowly before worry covered their features. Grabbing their swords they rushed into the woods were Merlin disappeared, calling out for their young friend.

 *******Line Break*******

 _ **So I know Merlin is young compared to the actual plot, but I liked the idea of them realizing just how young he was as he suffered with his struggles. Thank you to everyone who has read and left me comments. I really appreciate the feedback.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all for the feedback, I love finding out people enjoy my stories, and even getting the criticism I need to better my own writing. If you have any ideas feel free to message me so I don't lose your voice in the comments. But for now, simply enjoy the new chapter of Scars and Secrets.**

 *******Line Break*******

There were three things Merlin noticed when he first woke. One the throbbing in his head, two the metallic taste in his mouth, and three the burning just beneath his skin.

His eyes shot open as he took the third feeling consideration. The bright light blinded him for a second and caused the pounding in his head to double. So the second time his eyes fluttered open he took it a bit slower. He looked around slowly trying to piece together what happened and where he was, then he looked down. His heart fell into his stomach at the sight he saw, iron cuffs. He was given no time to panic as he heard a sinister voice by his head

"Finally, Emry's has awoken."

 *******Line Break*******

The knights and king trudged slowly through the forest. They no longer knew how many hours they had been searching, or how they, the best knights in Camelot, had lost the track that would help them find their lost friend.

When they had chased after Merlin they only caught sight of him for a split second. He was hanging over someones shoulder, blood dripping down his face from what they could only assume was from a head wound.

They tried to catch the man who was holding their unconscious and wounded friend. But as soon as they burst through the trees the pair had disappeared into, they were hopelessly and utterly lost.

Gwaine groaned for the millionth time while they were walking. His face was twisted in a scowl, his hand clenching around his sword in irritation. "None of this would even be happen I if it wasn't for you three." He growled through his teeth.

"I know Gwaine! Just shut up!" Arthur shouted, guilt was eating away from him. A child... his manserevent... no his friend, was missing and wounded in middle of the forest, because his own pretentious fears got in his way. If something happened to Merlin, he didn't think he could ever forgive himself.

"Sire if I may." Leon spoke, while his face was void of most emotion, you could still see the worry in his eyes. "Maybe we turn back. We've been searching for hours and you still have a kingdom to get back to."

Lancelot held Gwaine back as he looked at Leon sadly "Do you truly believe we should leave Merlin alone out here? After what we said when he was taken?" He asked

Leon looked down, his shoulders slumping with guilt "I don't feel right about it... But Arthur is king, his people need him." He whispered, sounding as if he was trying to convince himself as much as the others.

"MERLIN IS MY PEOPLE!" Arthur shouted turning to face his oldest and most trusted knight. "Merlin is my friend, I betrayed him. This is on my shoulders. I can't leave him out here." He whispered firmly.

" _If it is Emry's you seek. You are closer than you think_." A soft voice whispered, sounding almost like a whisper in the wind. Suddenly a scream rang out through the forest, it was a sound they all knew, but made their stomach twist.

"Merlin." The group whispered before taking off in the direction of the sound.

 *******Line Break*******

Merlin looked up slowly to find the source of the voice, above him stood a man with long black hair, and a scar covering his right eye. He was standing at the head of a cot looking down at Merlin. "I'm so glad you've finally joined us."

"I..." Merlin's voice cracked and he winced as his own voice thundered in his head. "I don't know who you are... or where we are for that matter. But I do know, you have the wrong man." He murmured letting his eyes fall closed again.

Merlin yelped in pain as his hair was yanked roughly forcing him to look up at the man once more. "Now now Emry's, you can't leave us so soon after joining us." He said smiling down at him wickedly.

The man forced Merlin to sit up and waved his hand toward the camp "we've been waiting for you." He whispered proudly "I am Merek, and these are our people."

Merlin doubled over pain radiating through his body. His vision blurred and his stomach lurched. Suddenly he emptied the contents of his stomach retching violently. Slowly he sat back up "I have no people. Arthur is the Once and Future king. I live only to serve him." Merlin grumbled his voice weak.

The smirk on Merek's face slowly became more sinister "You see I was afraid you'd say that... So I made sure to have a back up plan." He said as he roughly shoved Merlin from the cot onto the ground.

Merlin hit the ground hard, spots clouding his vision as his head slammed into the dirt. When his vision cleared he saw Merek standing over him with a dagger.

"You must be wondering why I bound you with iron. You see, in order to steal your magic I must first bind it." Merek whispered "And I'll be honest, this will only hurt a lot."

As soon as the dagger touched his skin Merlin let out a terrible scream. The dagger itself burned his skin. It was moments after he fell silent that the knights burst into camp.

 *******Line Break*******

Gwaine burst into the camp first, followed by Arthur and Lancelot, and finally the others shortly after. They froze seeing the scene before them, and quickly drew their swords.

They fought quickly through the first groups to charge at them, you could hear the metal clanging as swords clashed against swords. Arthur saw a chance and broke away charging for Merek.

Merek laughed maniclly and threw up a shield keeping Arthur away from them. Merlin turned his head and looked at Arthur through half lidded eyes. Arthur slashed at the shield with his sword, anger flooding his system.

The knights joined him soon, each of them swinging at the shield with all their might. Unbeknownst to them, they missed one of the enemies. Slowly the man crept toward them sword ready.

Merlin's eyes widened and he opened his mouth. Pain surged through him we he tried to speak. He watched hopelessly as the man approached, till he saw the sword raise behind Arthur.

Magic burst through his veins erupting in pain "Arthur!" He screamed a blinding light surrounding the camp. It took moments to fade but when it did both Merek and the man were gone.

Arthur and the knights blinked slowly, looking around the now almost empty camp "Merlin..." Lancelot whispered rushing forward. Merlin was unconscious blood leaking from his mouth and nose.

The others followed quickly letting Arthur push them aside "Merlin... Merlin wake up!" He yelled "As your king I command you!" His voice shook as tears filled his eyes. "Elyan get these damned cuffs off! Gwaine Lancelot find a cloth and some water! Leon get Merlin's medicine bag!" They all stared in fear "Now!" He snapped.

As the knights rushed to move Arthur held Merlin closer. "You'll be alright... I'm so sorry. This is all my fault." He whispered "I will fix this."

 *******Line Break*******

 **So this is chapter three! I hope you all enjoy it! Leave a comment and let me know what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello hello you lovely readers! Here we are with the next installment of Merlin's tragic story. I really have enjoyed hearing back from all of you!**

 _ **FreyaMyth10- Thank you for your support I'm glad you are enjoying the story as much as I am enjoying writing it!**_

 _ **LilOtaku- I'm glad my writing can cause such an emotional response. Thank you for all the support you've shown my writing!**_

 **As usual I own the concept but I don't own Merlin!**

 *******Line Break*******

Gwaine was the first to return, carrying a bucket of water in his arms. Worry was etched into his features, "will he be alright?" He asked softly.

"I don't know Gwaine!" Arthur snapped as he looked up at the knight. Relief showed on his face when Lancelot came running with some cloth for Arthur. He snatched it from the knight and dipped it in the water. He gently wiped the blood from Merlin's face his hand shaking.

"Sire if I may?" Lancelot whispered as he gently took the cloth from the kings hand. He cleaned his friends face with a steady hand, one that came from helping Merlin when the boy was dealing with wounds.

"I think this will do it sire." A new voice said as Elyan joined the group, the man was holding a metal bar in his hands. He kneeled besided Merlin and stuck the bar in the key hole. He forced the bar down causing the cuff to break. With a sigh of relief he quickly did the other one.

The reaction was almost instant, Merlin's body relaxed and his eyelids twitched slightly. He let out a ragged breath and slowly opened his eyes.

"Art'r?" He asked weakly, his tongue felt like lead.

Arthur nodded quickly, not bothering to wipe away the tears on his cheeks "God, I almost thought I would have to train another Manservent." He teased as he hugged Merlin close.

Merlin just chuckled and closed his eyes "Just don't get a boot licker okay." He said relaxing into the embrace. "Arthur... everything hurts." He whispered.

Arthur was about to say something when a vial was shoved into his hand, in all the excitement he didn't see Leon join them. "Take this." He whispered shifting Merlin into a better position.

The boy nodded gratefully and downed the potion.

Finally someone else spoke up "No more running off like that Mate." Gwaine said smiling "my mead soaked heart can't handle another scare like that." He told him as he ruffled Merlin's hair.

"I'm sorry." Merlin whispered "I was just so hurt by your reactions... I overreacted." He whispered.

Arthur's grip on him tightened "Don't you ever apologize for this." He whispered keeping the boy close "We are at fault for making you run."

Before Merlin could speak, Lancelot cut in having seen Merlin after Iron cuffs before "Hey Merls, why don't you show them some magic?" He asked glancing at the others encouraging them to nod.

But Arthur was the only one who spoke "Yes Merlin, please show us something." He whispered. And that was all the encouraging Merlin needed.

He lifted his hand slowly, and his eyes flashed gold. Slowly an orange dragon materialized above them. It appeared identical to the Pendragon crest. It flew above their heads for a moment before erupting into a golden sand.

No words were spoken as they all stared in awe, and for the first time. Most were see in the beauty in magic.

 *******Line Break*******

The trip back to Camelot was a long and silent one. Merlin was wrapped in Arthur's cloak, leaning against Lancelot and fast asleep. Everyone once in awhile someone in the party would glance at him and wonder how they didn't known he was so young.

Arthur on the other hand was thinking over other things. Like how many times he had taken a boy into battle, or how he pushed him to hard at practice. But he mostly thought of how close he came to losing his best friend.

They were all exhausted by the time Camelot's walls came into view. Instead of being struck by the beauty as they usually were, they simply nudged their horses towards the gates requiring some much needed rest.

Once they reached the stables Arthur picked Merlin up from the back of Lancelot's horse and carried him to the castle. Gwen was waiting by the doors concern crossing her face when she saw Merlin.

"What happened?" She asked laying a hand on the boy's cheek.

"I will explain tomorrow." Arthur promised, "but tonight we must rest." He said as he carried the boy inside. He told a passing servant to prepare a fire in his old chambers, he wanted Merlin close that night.

Once everything was ready Arthur took the boy to the room and put him in bed. As he walked out he looked back at the child. Merlin was curled on the bed, draped in Camelot red. He looked like he belonged. Arthur smiled and gently closed the door before headed to his own chambers.

 *******Line Break*******

It was late in the night when the King and Queen were awoken by panicked screaming. Arthur was quick to his feet, he grabbed his sword and ordered Gwen to stay in bed before rushing out the door.

As he followed the sound he was quickly joined by the other knights. They burst into the room where Merlin slept, only to find him alone.

The boy was thrashing on the bed screaming, his face twisted in pain. Lancelot was first to lower his sword and move forward, he obviously had experienced with this.

Lancelot sat on the edge of the bed and laid a hand on Merlin's leg "Merlin, it's alright, wakeq up, it's just a dream." He promised, gently rousing the raven haired boy from his restless sleep.

When Merlin woke with a shuddering gasp, he launched into Lancelot's arm and gripped onto him with a quiet sob. Lancelot wrapped his arms around him and held him close. With one hand he stroked Merlin's hair, with the other he waved the group off knowing he could handle this.

One by one the others slippered from the door way, Arthur being the last to go. He watched the scene with slight curiousity. Lancelot laid on the bed with Merlin in his arms, he was whispering comforting things to his friend. Arthur had to admit he was slightly jealous, why did Merlin never come to him to seek comfort?

With that thought he wandered back to his chambers. Once he calmed Gwen down he climbed into bed with her. He pulled her close and kissed her head. "From now on, I'll be there more often for Merlin. I swear it." He whispered before falling asleep with his wife.

 *******Line Break*******

 **So there we are! Chapter four yay! I plan on keeping this quicker upload schedule, but I can't promise constant updates. I however can promise that I will be responding to comments each chapter. So if you have thoughts or ideas about the story you want voiced, just leave a review! Bye bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it took awhile. I have to wait for some kind of creative juices before I can write. As promised, here are our comments for last chapter.**

 _ **Shawn1968- You are very right, but I saw it similarly to how people in their thirties still look at eighteen year olds as children. Especially if you just found out someone was quite younger than you and they had been in danger so much.**_

 _ **parimalik- Thank you! Sorry that I'm just getting to this for you! Hope you like the new chapter.**_

 _ **MamzelleHermy- Thank you! But what is it exactly that you don't like with the first two chapters? Or do you just like these two more? Message me and let me know, I love the feedback.**_

 **I don't own Merlin or any of it's characters.**

 **~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~~**

Merlin stuck closed to Lancelot for most of the following days. He was still weak, so most of his chores were given to someone else. But now he was standing in the middle of the training field holding a shield. All the while a very angry king swung the sword at him.

"Protect yourself!" Arthur yelled swinging the sword at the shield once more. "You aren't a weak servant and you know it!" He shouted.

The knights stood around around the ring, ranging from anger to worry. Leon was holding Gwaine back, the angry knight fighting to get free. Elyan was holding Lancelot, but it wasn't anger driving this knight it was fear. Arthur knew his knights were anxious, and in the back of his mind, he wished one of them would stop him.

The king couldn't explain why he was so angry at the young man in front of him. His mind was racing back as he tried to remember. Merlin had been carrying the kings armor down the stairs when he ran into Arthur. When the armor hit the floor Merlin flinched back and covered his face.

Arthur had stepped forward to comfort his friend, but Merlin threw himself backward when the king touched him. All Arthur could see was red. Now they stood out in the heat, The king swinging away at the servent.

Merlin was sweating profusely, he knew what the king wanted, but he couldn't even get his magic to come to the surface. He was breathing heavily as he tried to keep up with Arthur's blows. His pleadings to stop had long since passed.

Merlin's world spun and he stumbled forward falling to his knees. He was coughing hard his shoulders shaking. Arthur glared down at him and put the sword to his throat. "Stand up." He growled.

Merlin forced himself to his feet and looked at him "Sorry sire." he choked. He picked the shield back up and braced himself for more blows. But just as Arthur swung, his grip loosened and he turned away slightly.

Gwen was running up to the ring eyes wide with worry. She had been yelling for Arthur and Merlin begging them to stop. But she realized her mistakes when Merlin turned and her husband brought the sword down.

Everything was almost in slow motion as the people around started moving. Merlin let out a loud pained scream, and Arthur froze stunned. Lancelot raced forward and to his friends side. Gwaine however lunged at Arthur.

The two hit the ground and Gwaine started swinging "You bastard!" He yelled. It took the king a moment to realize whetr he was now. He shoved his knight off and rushed toward Merlin.

Merlin was lying on his stomach breathing quickly, blood was soaking his tunic and leaking onto the ground. Lancelot rilling his own tunic to keep pressure on the wound while he yelled for someone to get Gaius.

Arthur reached his hands out only for them to be shoved away. He glanced at Lancelot before looking back to Merlin. "Merlin I... I'm sorry I didn't mean to... What have I done." He whispered. He forced Lancelot's hands aside and put pressure on the wound himself.

"Somebody better tell me what happened." Gaius said as he rushed into the field. The old man knelt beside the boy. "Anyone?" He asked raising a brow. Everyone shifted back except Merlin and Arthur.

Lancelot quickly filled in what he knew, glancing between the physician and the boy. Gaius pressed his lips into a line and nodded. "Come now Lancelot, we must quickly get him to my chambers." He said without so much as a glance at the king.

Arthur was quick to his feet when Merlin was scooped into the knights arms. "He'll be alright...?" He asked shakily as he walked toward the people who would care for his young friend.

"Yes sire." Gaius said stiffly as they walked away "As long as we avoid infection Merlin will be fine. Just another scar to add to his collection."

 **~~~~~Line Break~~~~~**

 **Hey! So I know this was a shorter chapter, but I'm sick and decided to spend my time writing. I hope you enjoyed it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Scars and Secrets**

 **I'M BACK! I know I know, I'm horrible at updating. Honestly I have no excuse this time. But all that aside I've returned with another chapter for Merlin and his friends.**

 _ **FreyaMyth10- Well of course he is! But we all know that he truly is a good guy when he's not being a total arse, which we will see in this chapter.**_

 _ **celticwitch77- Your wish is my command**_

 _ **parimalik- He's a man who thinks with his sword rather than his head. That's why Merlin is so good for him.**_

 _ **mersan123- Don't worry you'll definitely get to see Arthur change his ways before the end of the story.**_

 _ **Madiline Magnolia- I'm doing much better thank you! I hope you enjoy the new chapter.**_

 **As usual I don't own Merlin or any of its characters.**

 *******Line Break*******

Arthur paced angrily outside of Gaius's chambers, he was the king for Christ's sake, and they shouldn't be allowed to keep him from checking on his own Manservant. Suddenly Arthur stopped and sank to his knees. He laid his head against the stone wall behind him and pressed his palms against his eyes. It all became clear in that moment; he was treating Merlin like a servant again. But why, jealousy, anger, his own need to distant the two so the younger one stayed safe? Even as he sat and thought about it, he knew he couldn't give himself an answer, because he knew in some way or another everything he thought was true.

Arthur let his hand fall to his sides as he stared at the door in front of him. He could hear their hushed voices from the other side as they discussed the health of his friend and if Arthur himself had done any permanent damage. He slowly clambered to his feet and walked toward the door, but before he could even knock the door was opened.

Gaius stood before him, looking very much like an angered father. "Merlin has requested your presence." He said firmly, leaving no room for questions or possible arguments. Arthur followed the elderly physician into the room, his eyes scanning for only a moment before they landed on the man he was both excited and dreaded to see.

Merlin was sitting on the cot leaning up against the wall, his shoulder wrapped in bandages that were already stained red with blood. He turned his head at the sound of the new footsteps and smiled. It honestly was a smile only Merlin himself could answer when he was sitting before you wounded by your own hand. Lancelot stood by his side glancing nervously between the king and his young servant.

For a long moment everyone just glanced around at each other, no one quite knowing what to say. Then Gaius cleared his throat and motioned to the knight. "Lancelot, I could use your assistance finding some books in the library." It was obviously a ploy, and no one knew that better than Merlin himself. And even though Merlin knew it wasn't necessary, he was thankful that the man who had become his father understood his need for a moment alone with the king.

Once the others had left the room Merlin turned his gaze to the king. He stared at him for only a second before he chuckled. "I always wanted to tell you," He whispered offering a lopsided grin. "about my magic. I can't even count the number of times I thought of walking into your room and letting it all spill from my lips. Something always happened though, something that kept me from saying anything at all." He sighed and closed his eyes leaning his head back against the wall. "At first it was the fact that I couldn't do anything when your father was around, you didn't need to be holding that kind of secret from him… But then you were the king, and you were always so busy. I never wanted to bother you." He opened his eyes slowly and stared blankly across the room. "By then I was so used to fear, so used to hiding, I just did it for myself." He let his eyes drift over and land on Arthur. "You are the greatest king Camelot has ever known, and I will gladly be your servant until the day I die."

Arthur was staring wordlessly at the young man in front of him. If anyone ever asked him he would deny the tears that sparkled in his eyes. For once in his life Arthur was absolutely speechless; because honestly what was there for him to say? Part of him had been so angry that Merlin kept all of these secrets, jealous of the fact that he seemed to trust Lancelot more. But right now all he could do was sigh. He reached behind him and grabbed a chair pulling it over so he could sit facing Merlin. "Then let's talk, put all the secrets out on the table. Then, I want you to show me your magic." He stopped for a second and bit his lip. "I mean if you feel like you can."

Merlin smiled at him happily as he felt his body relax. All the tension he didn't know he was harboring faded away and he gave a small nod. "Yeah, I would really like that Arthur." And all at once every secret he had been keeping started spilling from his lips until her froze for a moment. "Since I've been your servant… I met my father." He looked away holding up a hand as Arthur went to speak. "He was Balinor, which means, that I am the last Dragon Lord." He whispered glancing slowly back up at Arthur. "I may also be the reason the dragon got free… And it may not be dead."

Arthur could feel the rage burning inside him; he had so many questions so many things he wanted answered. Why hadn't Merlin told him of his father at least? Half of his anger was simply stemming from the guilt. But he knew that if he started now, he would ruin everything he was trying to do. So he simply clenched his jaw and asked "Why?"

Merlin adverted his gaze and used his good arm to run his hand through his hair. "To save you, everything I did everything I've done since stepping foot in Camelot, has been for you." He said honestly, every ounce of him hoping Arthur believed him. "I've been poisoned, beaten, almost killed repeatedly all for you. I told you once I'd happily be your servant until the day I die… And I mean it." Merlin said with earnest.

Arthur no longer knew what to say, but Merlin kept spilling secret after secret. From what happened with Will and how he had been enchanted to try to kill Arthur, he even told about Dragoon. For some reason once he started he couldn't find it within himself to stop. There was laughter and tears shared between the two as they went through this new journey together. Then after everything was said and done Merlin drifted off to sleep, the emotional toll finally kicking in. Arthur smiled softly and chuckled. He stood up and looked down at his friend, "I have a secret too." He whispered glancing toward the door for only a moment. "You're my best friend, and I wouldn't be who I am today if it weren't for you. Thank you."

And then as Arthur turned and left the room, he missed the small smile that graced the young man's face. Because at that moment Merlin knew, maybe everything would work out just fine.

 *******Line Break*******

 **Ta-Da! There is a new chapter for you! As promised there is a little soft Arthur in here for you. Next chapter will definitely be a Merlin and the round table fluff story. Hope you enjoyed!**


	7. AN

**Hey Guys, so this isn't a chapter. I wanted to apologize. I know I always promise I'll write more and then months go by before another chapter. I'm going through a really hard time in my life right now full of self discovery and some really tough choices. And sadly it's kinda made me lose my muse for a bit. I swear I'll get back to writing again as soon as I can. And I really am sorry. Stayed tuned for the next chapters though. I promise it'll be worth it.**


End file.
